Les affres de la modernité
by Nini Mousse
Summary: Saint Seiya face à la modernité, la paire Dohko/Shion en particulier. Divers OS courts et drabbles. /*/ No 5 : Télé-réalité.
1. Conflit social

**Disclaimer :** Kurumada est un veinard.

**Contexte :** Tout le monde il est ressuscité, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il a fait la paix.

**Qui :** Shion et Saori.

**Genre : **Acquis sociaux.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Acquis social<strong>

Dans l'atmosphère feutrée d'un petit salon, une déesse et son Pope discutaient tranquillement des dernières affaires du domaine. L'intendance était un sacerdoce que la jeune femme découvrait avec crainte et appréhension.

Son régisseur bicentenaire tentait de la rassurer. Par un concours de circonstances malheureux, elle avait eu droit à éducation bien différente de celle de ses précédentes réincarnations. Saori Kido était une femme d'affaires, Athéna était la déesse de la sagesse. Le Sanctuaire restait entre de bonnes mains.

Et puis, il était bon pour le moral des troupes de savoir que leur divinité tutélaire pouvait survivre à une guerre sainte. Les avatars d'Athéna avaient toujours eu une tendance poussée au sacrifice mais c'était pire deux ou trois cycles… Cette fois, elle avait une occasion en or de prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une figure guerrière mais aussi une déesse de la paix.

Concentré sur la fumée montant de sa tasse de thé, Shion souriait béatement en repensant à la dernière promesse qu'il venait d'extorquer à Saori. Ah, qu'il était doux de servir une déesse au courant des changements sociaux de son époque…

Il en aurait presque versé une larme s'il n'avait pas été le grand et majestueux Shion, Forgeron, Grand Pope, ancien Chevalier du Bélier, Survivant de deux Guerres Saintes et Chef de Clan atlante. Dohko allait être ravi. Ils allaient enfin goûter à cette évolution sociale majeure qu'on appelait « congés payés ».

* * *

><p><strong>Et de un !<strong>


	2. L'A(r)mateur

**Disclaimer :** Kurumada est un veinard.

**Contexte :** ?

**Qui :** Sorrento et Julian Solo/Poséidon.

**Genre : **Marin d'eau douce.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>2. L'A(r)mateur<strong>

« Mais et le plaisir de naviguer dans tout ça ? geignit Poséidon avec la voix de Julian. Le plaisir d'affronter une tempête, de remonter le vent à toute allure ? D'observer le soleil à travers une voile gonflée par les alizées ? »

_« Et les naufrages, les doigts qui gèlent sur le bastingage, la mer d'huile dans les Sargasses, les Quarantièmes rugissants… »_ compléta mentalement Sorrento.

« Non vraiment, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ces bateaux à moteur… » continua le Roi des Mers en observant un paquebot à quai. La Sirène ne répondit pas. Dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait. Si son dieu et maître était plus à voile qu'à vapeur, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et de deux !<strong>


	3. Fatality !

**Disclaimer :** Kurumada est un veinard.

**Contexte :** ?

**Qui :** Shion et Dohko.

**Genre : **Noob ?

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Fatality !<strong>

La petite boutique de jeux vidéo d'occasion était en ébullition. Deux parfaits inconnus prenaient d'assaut les bornes de jeu depuis plus d'une heure, faisant sauter record sur record avec une aisance déprimante. La performance était telle que la foule d'adolescents se contentait de les regarder bouche bée, proprement dégoûtés par ce _skill_ indécent.

Une guitare factice dans les mains, Shion et Dohko prouvaient la supériorité des Chevaliers d'Athéna et de leurs réflexes déments sur le reste du monde. Ils le prouvèrent si bien que la console finit par rendre l'âme, _RROD_ funeste et filet de fumée à l'appui. Déçus par la fragilité du matériel moderne mais heureux d'avoir prouvé la suprématie de l'homme sur la machine, ils partirent à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime.

« C'est marrant Rock Band. Mais un peu lent quand même.

—D'accord avec toi, acquiesça la Balance. Tiens, tu as vu les jeux de combat ? On essaie ? »

Le gérant du magasin paniqua. Ces deux-là allaient finir par ruiner toutes ses bornes de démonstration à ce rythme…

* * *

><p><strong>Et de trois !<strong>


	4. Tonnerre de Brest

**Disclaimer :** Kurumada est un veinard.

**Contexte :** Les plantes des uns...

**Qui :** Shion, Camus et Aphrodite parce qu'il le vaut bien.

**Genre : **Les jurons du Capitaine Haddock.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Tonnerre de Brest<strong>

« Ventre saint-gris ! »

Allons bon. Que se passait-il _encore_ ?

« Palsambleu ! »

Le délicat sourcil fourchu de Camus se haussa légèrement. On aurait dit… la voix de Shion.

« Si je tenais le gougnafier… »

Ah, pas de doute : seul le Pope utilisait encore ces insultes aussi pittoresques que démodées.

« … le bougre d'âne qui laisse trainer ses ronces jusque dans les escaliers ! »

Le Verseau s'autorisa un micro-sourire. Aphrodite allait encore se faire sonner les cloches. C'était mérité : son jardin avait une nette tendance à l'invasion chlorophyllienne des territoires voisins.

« Mais merde enfin ! »

Ah, voilà qui était mieux. Plus moderne. Plus adapté. Plus _de son temps_.

Camus referma son livre et rejoignit l'entrée de sa demeure. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son Pope se débattre seul avec les épines carnivores du Poisson. Il en profiterait pour renouveler un peu le stock d'injures de l'Atlante. Vivre avec son temps passait aussi par cela.

* * *

><p><strong>Si on sait compter, ça fait quatre.<strong>


	5. Télé-réalité

**Disclaimer :** Il faut ENCORE le préciser ?

**Contexte :** Post-rez de masse.

**Qui :** Shion et la clique.

**Genre :** Secret Story.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Télé-réalité<strong>

Un silence presque religieux régnait dans la dernière maison. Shura regardait une mouche voler, Masque de Mort ronflait la bouche ouverte et Aiolos cachait de plus en plus mal un ennui croissant. La Balance, le Scorpion, les Poissons et le Dragon des Mers en retraite anticipée, eux, étaient absorbés par la bêtise hypnotisante fournie par l'écran de télévision. Les vies inutiles d'individus tout aussi inutiles s'étalaient au grand jour, les pseudos intrigues ne surprenaient personne, les retournements de situation étaient convenus. Rien —rien !— n'avait d'intérêt dans ce flot de bêtise crasse.

En tous cas, c'est ce que pensa le Pope après avoir observé l'élite du Sanctuaire gluée au poste. Il s'approcha dans un froissement de toge, surprenant les distraits et posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Vous croyez vraiment que vous avez besoin de regarder cette émission ? Pour les potins, on a ce qu'il faut au Sanctuaire… »

Le bon public daigna lever les yeux vers lui.

« En montant jusqu'ici, j'ai appris qu'Aldébaran avait des tendances SM, que Kanon avait peur des chats, que Shaka n'était plus vierge et qu'Aiolos avait un petit coup de cœur pour Shaina. »

Le Sagittaire démentit d'une voix indignée —Camus n'était vraiment pas digne de confiance— mais son amourette passa totalement inaperçue. Kanon, hélas, n'eut pas cette chance et sa phobie des félidés, si bien gardée, se transforma en moyen de pression d'une efficacité remarquable, à son grand désespoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nooooon, je ne suis pas morte... Juste un peu.<strong>


End file.
